Dans un océan
by Marici
Summary: La fascination de l'eau par Brad, déprimé, le mènera loin. Très loin...  song fic


**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 6 juin 2005

**Genre :** Drama. Song fic de la talentueuse Ariane Moffatt.

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent. Cette n'est pas commerciale.

**Note :** Cette fic a été imaginé et écrite alors, que dans un de mes raisonnements vraiment pas poussés, je me suis demandé pourquoi les auteurs n'avaient pas continué le phénomène de la _''débarbouillette humaine'' dans les 3 autres saisons_…. :p

* * *

><p>Le méchant était là, flottant dans sa tête. Plus de gravité, plus de poids sur lui. Il oubliait le volume, le temps, le monde.<p>

Il était peut-être là depuis des heures dans le noir à se laver et à se frotter énergiquement. Il avait peur de tout ce qui pouvait être toxique et vivant sur sa peau.

Camouflant ses frustrations, ses désirs, ses secrets, ses peines, le reste du temps, il leur rendait la liberté, les laissant sortir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour ankylosé un mal profond.

À qui ils les divulguaient ces pensées oniriques, le méchant, à qui s'il était le seul éveillé à cette heure?

Le vide, qui lui est si familier, est si gentil avec lui. D'une grande écoute, avec l'eau et les bulles parfumées.

_**En p'tite boule dans les bulles **_

_**Mes jours ont le goût du savon **_

_**Qui glisse le long de ma clavicule **_

_**Je dialogue avec une goutte**_

_**Qui se détache de son tuyau**_

_**La vapeur endort mon ego**_

_**J'mets mes branchies et je m'enfouis**_

L'eau m'a toujours fascinée, toujours intriquée.

Dans mon monde à moi, je vis entouré d'un tas de poissons et de plantes presque inconnues des humains, à la surface qui tapissent joliment le fond du littoral et de l'océan.

L'immensité autour de moi, plus personne pour venir m'embêter. Plus de soucis, ils s'évaporent pour rejoindre et retrouver les nuages, loin dans la troposphère. Quand je jette un regard autour de moi, il n'y a que les fonds marins qui m'adorent.

Et les abysses sont là, prêtes en tout temps à m'accueillir, lorsque que j'en aurai le plus envie.

Je flotte, seul, tout seul, plus de gravité, plus de poids sur moi. J'oublie le volume, le temps, le monde.

Je voudrais y rester pour l'éternité. Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde prétentieux, qui n'a rien à faire de ma personne.

Je m'évade, seul, tout seul, loin de tout. C'est tellement apaisant ici, enfin, je me sens euphorique.

Mais je me mens. Je me mens. J'ai ne l'ai jamais été, alors pourquoi maintenant ça changerai?

_**Sous l'eau, c'est tellement moins pesant**_

_**Je rince tout ce que j'ai en dedans **_

_**Sous l'eau c'est fou comme j'me détends **_

_**Je rêve de vivre dans un océan**_

Dans la réalité, l'eau me procure la même sensation, le même bien-être que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Quand elle coule sur ma peau, mes tensions croulent sous cette pression oxygénée, je frissonne, j'ai des coups de chaleurs. Je sourie. Un des rares moments agréables dans ma journée.

Il m'arrive même de combiner ce que j'aime pour augmenter cette sensation de béatitude.

Je voudrais y rester pendant des heures et des heures. Des jours entiers.

Ils ne comprennent mes intentions. Tout le monde me trouve fou à lier.

Personne ne fait ça resté autant de temps sous l'eau.

_**En p'tit bonhomme dans le bain**_

_**En p'tite boule dans les bulles**_

_**Mon corps un mauvais comédien **_

Le monde marin, dans ma tête m'aime bien aussi. Il supporte ma présence avec une certaine hospitalité polie.

Aucun poison ne m'embête. Je suis mieux qu'à la surface.

Même si je n'ai jamais été un as de la natation, je n'ai pas peur d'avaler la tasse ou de me laisser engloutir par ces fameux gouffres.

Paradoxalement, ça me ferait même plaisir de prendre le risque pour l'aquatique.

**Et imbibé de solitude**

**Pourtant mon imagination déborde**

**Mais mon cœur est toujours en désordre**

**Je divague dans mes poissonneries**

**J'mets mes branchies et je m'enfouis**

C'est la seule chose que j'aime des sciences : la nature, l'environnement.

Malheureusement, le destin préconçu par mon père a choisi la voie des laboratoires et des bureaux de travail. Un chemin stressant et que je déteste.

Surtout que cet endroit est le berceau de la vie. Un ancêtre qui continué d'exister de lui-même.

J'ai grandi sous l'effet de l'eau brunâtre contaminée de polluants toxiques, enrichis de pathogènes nocifs, qu'on devrait faire bouillir et purifier une deuxième fois (les usines d'épuration ne pouvaient plus fournir avec un si faible débit, trop faible pour les valves énormes). J'ai toujours eu peur de m'empoisonner de ces parasites. Qu'ils conquêtent mon corps.

La première fois que j'ai visité ce type d'usine, j'ai été le seul à être à la fois étonné et indigne par les générations précédentes. Les autres semblaient qu'intéressés par le fonctionnement de l'industrie.

Qu'est qu'il avait de l'eau dans le temps! Tellement d'eau gaspillée! Qu'est qu'ils en ont fait?

La seule eau moindrement propre que j'ai connu sur Terre, ce sont des pluies acides et encore…

_**Sous l'eau, c'est tellement moins pesant**_

_**Je rince tout ce que j'ai en dedans **_

_**Sous l'eau c'est fou comme j'me détends **_

_**Je rêve de vivre dans un océan**_

Aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que j'ai la chance de visiter une planète avec de l'eau, je m'attarde toujours devant une rivière ou un lac.

Comme en ce moment, mais je suis dans mon bain. Je plonge et j'engloutis la tête pour m'enivrer de splendeur.

Je m'émerveille devant la beauté de l'eau, si pure, si limpide, si fluide…

Et j'ai envie de me laisser emporter et couler.

_**Sous l'eau, c'est tellement moins pesant**_

_**Je rince tout ce que j'ai en dedans **_

_**Sous l'eau c'est fou comme j'me détends **_

_**Je rêve de vivre dans un océan **_

_**Je voudrais rafistoler mon sort entre les mains de l'eau. **_

J'aurais plus de problème avec moi, avec les autres, je vivrais vaillamment, heureux comme tout, doucement bercé par le courant nonchalant.

Qu'est-ce que je perdrais à vouloir essayer?

_**Ma vie ne sait pas nager **_

_**J'ai pas d'moteur, pas de flotteur**_

_**Pas d'ceinture de sécurité **_

_**Ma vie ne sait pas nager**_

_**Non ma vie ne sait pas nager **_

_**Ma vie ne sait pas nager **_

_**Je rame, je pédale et je chavire **_

_**J'fais tout c'que j'peux pour ne pas couler**_

Même les larmes que je suis en train de verser me donnent un espèce de dérivatif satanique.

On dit que les méchants, ça ne pleure pas.

Ça ne pleure pas jour et nuit. Ça ne pleure pas tout le temps, toute sa vie.

Ça garde tout ça pour lui. Jusqu'à déborder. Et c'est ce que je fais toute les nuits. Cette nuit.

_**Sous l'eau, c'est tellement moins pesant**_

_**Je rince tout ce que j'ai en dedans **_

_**Sous l'eau c'est fou comme j'me détends **_

_**Je rêve de vivre dans un océan **_

Le méchant resta même implacable, il ne ressortait pas la tête de l'eau. Qu'est qui lui arrivait ?

Sûrement que les abysses s'étaient faites trop sympathiques et trop hospitalières. Il était tombé dans ce piège sournois. Enfin, pour lui, la liberté.

_**Sous l'eau, c'est tellement moins pesant**_

_**Je rince tout ce que j'ai en dedans **_

_**Sous l'eau c'est fou comme j'me détends **_

_**Je rêve de vivre dans un océan**_


End file.
